Key Snatcher
by CassieKeys
Summary: This is an OC I've been working on! What about the female newsies? Thanks to theater104 for all her help! She literally wrote like half of everything!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an OC I've been working on!**

Finch and Race walked down the road together, watching the vendors selling. Then, Race spotted a caramel haired beauty strolling along. She stood in front of a baker, leaning up against his cart, sweet talking him,

"Oh! It seems that lifting all that flour makes somebody strong." She purred.

He blushed, and laughed, "Yep. Sure does."

She suddenly yelled over his shoulder "He's mine!" When he turned to look at who she was talking to, she snatched 3 muffins, and a loaf of bread. Quickly and skillfully, she then put these baked goods in a back pocket of her dress. He looked back around, and the girl smiled, and slinked away, shooting a glance at the newsies.

Race and Finch stood, open mouthed. The boys skirted the crowd, and raced after her. She stumbled and they caught up, staring at the pretty thing who had just stolen some food.

"Gentlemen, I hate to ask, but why are you chasing me?" She demurely questioned, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You'se is pretty good," Race complemented. The girl nodded curtly. Race began talking about how she stole the way she did, and it was good form but she could have done it faster and what-not, and blabbed on and on. But the girl was not listening to his jabbering. She had her green eyes set on the handsome Filipino one. He had strong arms, and dark eyes that she wanted to keep staring into.  
But something was off about him… He seemed different, more weary than his companion.

"Where'd ya' learn to do that anyway?" The sandy haired boy asked.

The girl shrugged, "Well, a gal's gotta eat."

"I make bets… A lot of bets. Ya know, I'd bet ya 5 cents that the old man over there is gonna go into a tavern. I betcha he wil.l" The boy insisted

"How can ya make a bet if ya ain't got your money," The girl smirked, holding up the glinting coins she had stolen from Race's pocket.

"Hey! That ain't fair! Give em back." He complained, reaching for the coins. Obliging, she tossed back the money,

"Whadda they call ya anyway?" Finch asked, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Who's asking?" She countered, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Race," The sandy haired boy said, bowing mockingly. "This one's Finch."

"Pleasure, bird boy. And to you, Race. They call me many different things. Maria, Lacy, Chloe, Arianna, Morgan, Callie, Jess," She listed, ticking the names on her fingers.

"Uh… What should we call you?" Race said, confused.

She thought for a second, twiddling with the small key that was around her neck. "Key Snatcher. I have sticky fingers, what can I say?"

Key Snatcher smiled broadly at the two, wiggling her slender fingers at them. Race cocked his head like a dog, and said,

"Well okay. Why is you here in Lower Manhattan?"

Key Snatcher lowered her eyes and mumbled incoherently, before straightening up and saying,

"I want to join the Manhattan Newsies."

Race looked surprised, but shrugged in a way that Key Snatcher thought meant 'well alrighty then' She was right.

"C'mon, we'll show ya to the Lodging House, won't we Finch?" Race nudged the boy, and he jumped, fear quickly flashing through his eyes.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Finch quickly blinked and shook his head, as if to clear away whatever had spooked him not a moment before.

The boys took off down the street, dodging pedestrians. Key Snatcher raced after them, taking off the skirt she was wearing, to reveal breeches underneath.

The group stopped outside a tall rundown building.

"This is home…" Race sighed appreciatvely, taking in the wooden place, with the sounds of boys laughing echoing within, "Go upstairs, to the right, and you'll see a room. Inside, there's gonna be a goil. Ask her for a spot, and she'll find one. Her name is-"

"-Stars." A girl with choppy black hair turned to Key Snatcher, "I was down here kicking Spec's butt at a game of slapjack. Who's the goil with the lovely hair?" She questioned, looking Key Snatcher up and down.

"I'm Key Snatcher. And it's a pleasure to meet you, _Stars_." Key Snatcher responded, lifting her chin.

"Same to you. Follow me." Stars gestured to come with her, and Key Snatcher did.

"Now, you need a shorter name. Key Snatcher is kinda long." Stars continued, pushing open a creaky door.

"How about Keys?" The other girl shot back, without hesitation,

"I like it. Keys. Now, there's your bunk," She pointed "Now sleep. It's very late, and I'm not staying awake to hear your life story."

Keys shrugged and sat on her bunk, fiddling with her hairbrush into the night.

Groggily, Stars moaned, "Keys, it's 3 AM. Why is ya still brushing your hair?"

But with no response, Keys just twiddled with her key, deep in thought.

"well, just go to sleep already." Stars mumbled, and lay down again.

The other girl put down the brush, but still sat on her bed.

"Ugh. Come over here." Stars motioned, and Keys perched next to her. Gently, Stars began to brush the new girl's hair. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Before I came here, to Manhattan, I was in Queens. There, the leader of the Queens Newsies-"

"Onyx. Ain't a Newsie who don't know the name. He's a nasty fellow." Stars interrupted.

"Anyways, I got tangled up with Onyx. He told me he could help me to prove myself. I believed him, and Onyx forced me to sit up in a room and sew day in, and day out. I was finished with him, so I left. But he wasn't that easy to get rid of. So, one day, he told me, 'girl, if you don't come back, I'll jump offa the Brooklyn Bridge.' I said, 'I'd watch it with pleasure.' So, one day, I saw him. He jumped in front of a trolley, and-" Keys' voice stopped, her face troubled.

"He was dead." The other girl finished, peering at her roommate's face. "Keys. That must've been hard for you, to watch that."

Keys nodded, and soon, her breathing became easy, and slow.

"Again, why you gotta be up so early?" Stars complained, covering her head with a pillow.

"Well sue me for wanting to make a good first impression." She retorted, pulling her hair back into a neat braid.

Grumbling, the dark haired girl slouched out of bed, and put on her newsie cap, staring at Keys.

"You need some tips. First, find your group. Those are your ideal selling people. For you, I'd try teenage boys, and older women. Try pity with the women, and whatever you think on the boys. Trust me, in New York, it takes more than a pretty face to sell a paper. Second, sell with someone. Don't wantcha all alone. Jojo will take you. I'll introduce you later. And lastly, stay away from the docks. There are some not so great people there. Now, go!" Stars ushered the girl away.

Keys turned to see a small boy, with a gap toothed smile.

"You must be Jojo."

The boy bowed and took Keys to buy her papers. Once they had started selling, Keys quickly realized Jojo's target audience was women. He coughed, and made a puppy-dog face, and the women cooed like he was a little baby bunny.

A tall young man walked up to Keys, and tipped his cap. Putting on her best flirty smile, Keys held out a paper.

"Buy a paper, handsome?" She purred, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. The man gaped at her, and tossed Keys a nickel.

"Thanks." Walking away, she fingered the coin. That was easy. Now, onto find more young men to charm!

"How much didja make today, Keys?" Stars sat with her on the floor, counting her money. She had made 52 cents, and was quite proud.

"Uh, 45 cents." Keys smiled, and took the money and put it on the floor.

Her friend's eyes widened. "Whoah. That much, on the first day? Pretty good, doll."

Putting the coins in a handkerchief, Keys settled in for the night.

"Stars? What do you know about bird boy?"

"I know 'bird boy' has a girlfriend. And he does have a name you know." Stars grunted.

"Oh. I know he's got a name." In the dark, it was hard to see her expression.

"And you're not his type," Stars continued, "And if you ever hurt him, I swear, I will kill you."

Shifting around, Keys faced the ceiling, biting her lip. She was unsure how to respond to such a cutting comment.

"You may not know me, but if you did, you'd know I would never do anything like that. Ever." She quietly finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me, CassieKeys! Okay, so if you're confused as to who Stars is, or ya want some more info, read I Got Midtown, by theater104, aka my co-writer, aka, the best editor ever!**

As not to wake her roommate, Keys brushed her hair quietly, thinking about her nightmare. Slowly, she sat up, hearing shouts coming from the room down the hall.

"What the…?" She tiptoed across the cold wooden floor and creaked open the door.

Inside the boy's large room, the grunts and muffled crying was coming from below Mush.

"Bird boy? What's wrong with him?" Keys breathed, and crouched to sit beside him, she held his shoulder, and whispered hushed words to calm the boy.

"Stop… Stop it…" Finch was hyperventilating, and Keys was getting really nervous because of it. She was used to nightmares, everyone she knew had one at least once a month, but this was different. Whatever Finch was dreaming of, it was absolutely terrifying him. "Stop it, please!"

"Finch?" Keys gently shook him awake. "Finch, wake up."

Finch shot up gasping and sweating. "Keys? Whaddaya' doin' here?"

"I-I heard your screams," Keys bit her cheek,

"I… I wasn't screaming…" Finch pulled his legs close to his chest, not looking her in the eye.

"Oh, it must've been Les then. Wrong bed. Sorry." She twisted her key in her fingers, and moved as if to get off the bed.

Finch sighed. "Les doesn't live here." He whispered. "He has… He has parents…"

The girl leaned against the bedpost and murmured, "Must be nice. To have parents to sing you to sleep." But then she got a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I hear you're pretty good with that slingshot of yours. Betcha you can't shoot that cup off the table. I bet you a nickel."

The boy could tell that she was trying to change the subject on his behalf. He uncomfortably pulled his cap lower over his dark eyes, and put a nickle on her knee, while saying, "I can't,"

"Aw, c'mon! You won't even try?" Keys moved a little closer, and picked up his slingshot. "Then lemme try!" She loaded a marble in, and shot.

"Um, it went behind you…" Finch mumbled, smiling a little. "Here," He took the slingshot from Keys, loading it with another marble. "Now, whatcha' wanna do is aim almost lower than your target. Make sure it's loaded in a straight line. And fire."

He let the marble fly. It hit the cup quickly, knocking it off the table and onto the floor with a thump.

"Hey, could ya' two shut up?" Mush grumbled above them. Keys grinned and flipped him the nickel.

"Told ya' you could do it." She whispered, and the boy sat back, regarding her.

"You can shoot, kid, cantcha?" He looked at her, almost shyly.

"Course I can," Keys smirked. "No one can really be that bad with a slingshot."

Pointing upwards, Finch hushedly said, "Mush is. He once shot himself in the nose."

"Yeah… well it's Mush." She laughed. "Where'd you learn? To use the slingshot, I mean?"

"My brother." Finch held the slingshot tighter. "It was actually his."

Softly, Keys laid a hand on his knee, "Oh. I learned awhile back. Sometimes-" She let her voice drop to a low whisper, "-I practice when nobody's looking."

"With what?" Finch suddenly looked nervous, threatened almost. "You ain't stealing mine when I ain't lookin', are ya'?"

Keys noticed that his accent got thicker when he was scared. For some reason, it made her breath quicken a little. She nibbled her bottom lip. "No, bird boy."

"Whaddya' just call me?" Finch backed up a little, distrustfully glancing at her.

"Nothing, just… nothing." Pulling out a flimsy slingshot, Keys showed Finch, "This is what I use for target practice. I found it on the street, and thought it needed someone to shoot it." Giggling a little, she toyed with the string, "It may not be the best, but it's somethin'."

But Finch just stared at it strangely "It's… uh… it looks like somethin' Spot would use."

"Spot Conlon? Nah. His are much stronger. And he doesn't use acorns to bombard scabs. Here," She handed it to him, "You can look at the incredible workmanship of it," Finch heard the undeniable sarcasm lacing her voice, and he gingerly held the shabby weapon.

"But… but it's broken." Finch realized, fingering the break in wood, peering at it as though it would speak to him.

"Some of the best things are." Keys whispered, taking it back, scooting off the bed, and walked to the door.

"Night, bird boy."

"Don't come back. And just-just stay away from me." he muttered from his bunk, holding his cap.

* * *

Stars tilted her cap up and yawned when Keys walked through the door.

"So… " Stars faced the brunette, sizing up the situation. Keys' was biting her lip, and twisting her key.

"Stars, can I ask you question?"

She raised an eyebrow, but said, "yeah kid, shoot." At the mention of shooting, Keys flinched slightly.

"You remember when Henry got Jojo his solid gold watch?" Keys asked, and Stars nodded,

"He said it made him King of New York. What would make Romeo King?"

"Well, Romeo wanted a permanent box at the races. He said, 'so I could bring as many goils as possible,'... But that's only if he could get a goil to go with." Stars laughed fondly when she talked about her younger brother.

"What would make Les King?" Came the next question

"Les wanted his very own bed, and an indoor toilet."

"What about Henry?"

Stars began to chuckle at the mention of Henry, "He just wanted a sandwich."

"Race?" Keys braided her hair while she queried,

"New shoes, with matchin' laces. He's almost saved up enough to buy 'em. He even worked on Sunday." When Stars mentioned Race, a slight blush came to her cheeks. They had made their dating public about two weeks ago, and Race was still so awkward about it. Except when Stars kissed him… That warmed him up pretty quickly.

Stars began to list what the rest of the Newsies wanted,

"- And Davey wants a desk job from Katherine. Oh Davey. Finch wants-"

Keys loudly interrupted, "-I don't care what Finch wants. Why should I?"

Stars shot her a look, "Why wouldn't you? He's cute, he's gotta great personality, and he's an enigma. What else do you want?"

Swiping a tear away, Keys stood up and squarely stared at Stars.

"What should I care about a flighty broken little bird boy?" As Keys went to sit on her bunk, Stars said,

"He's broken. Why dontcha fix him?"

Keys just closed her eyes, "I can't,"

Stars just smirked, "You were in there for about fifteen minutes. How much did he say?"

Frowning, she thought about it, "Just a little. Less than ten sentences."

"Most anyone's ever said to him."

"Whatever." Keys rolled over.

"Finch wanted a goil."

"Kid, why ya up so early?" Stars yawned and pulled her cap over her face.

"I'm thinking." Was the response.

"Alrighty."

"I know I probably shouldn't, but…" Keys hedged.

"Keys, you're not with Onyx anymore. You can do what you want. Anyways, tell me more about Onyx."

"Well, I was fourteen. I ran away, I guess to prove myself. There was this group of thugs," She shivered, "And they jumped me. And out of nowhere came this boy. He was tall, and well-built. He threw the thugs across the alley. And-and I guess he told me that he could help me. That he could help me prove myself."

Stars moved closer to Keys, and put a comforting hand on her knee. "It's okay if you're not wantin to share anymore."

But Keys shook her head, and inhaled deeply, "It's good to get it out."

"So, being frightened, I followed him, to an old house. Inside, he told me it was the base for the Queens Newsies. I saw boys everywhere, talking, and playing cards. The boy took me upstairs, and put me in a small room. He said it was mine, and that it was my new home. But as soon as he closed the door, I realized how wrong I was. He didn't want to be my friend, he wanted someone to darn socks, and knit. So I ran."

The two sat in still silence, and Stars absentmindedly drummed her fingers against her leg.

"How many papers should I start with tomorrow?" Keys asked, twirling her key.

"Uh, how many ya want? Seems to me you can sell." Stars responded.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it," Keys sighed, and lay down on her bed.

"Thirty papers, please." Keys handed Weisel the money, and took her papers, looking around for someone to sell to.

"Hey, kid, it's papes. And no please." Stars corrected, catching up to her friend. "Now, watch this."

Stars limped up to a young woman, and coughed, "Ma'am? Buy a pape?" The woman smiled and put a hand to her heart, "Of course, dear." And handed her a penny.

Applauding, Keys grinned, "Quite the little actress we have here. Watch me." She sidled over to a group of teenage boys and walked past, dropping some of her papers.

"Oops! I am such a clumsy-" She spotted the boys who collected the papers from the ground, and fake blushed, "-oh, thanks. Buy a pape?" They handed her the money and Keys blew them a kiss, and walked away.

Unbeknownst to Keys, Finch was watching her sell through slitted eyes. Gritting his teeth, he walked over to Stars.

"What's she doin'?" He questioned.

"She's selling. Why, bird boy? Jealous?" But Finch just stomped away.

"What did the frightened bird want?" Keys inquired, holding a paper.

"Eh, nothin'" Stars responded, and ran to sell more.

Keys had only sold a few more papers, before Finch ran up to her. He was out of breath, and his eyes wild.

"Keys. Get in here. An' give me ya' papes." He shoved her into an alleyway, and took her papers,

"Finch? What's going on?" Keys called after him, breathing becoming shallow, and panicked.

Pressing on shaking hand to hers, he stared into her green eyes, "Promise me ya' gonna stay hea'?"

"Yes. I promise." She said, worried sick. Finch nodded, and bolted.

Stars came over, and looked at Keys, "What just happened?" Keys explained, and Stars pressed her lips together, "Listen to Finch. Stay here. I'll be back." And with that, she went off in the direction he had gone.

Not long after, Stars ran back, frazzled, and took Keys' hand and yanked her to the lodging House.

"Stay inside. You'll be safer here."

"What's happening? Keys cried.

Standing at the window, she saw a shadowy figure moving down the street. Following it carefully was none other than Finch! He trailed the figure all the way out of Keys' sight.

Later that night, Stars came into their shared room, and quietly climbed onto her bed.

"Stars?"

"Yea'?"

"Was it… Onyx you were following today?" Keys was shaking, "Is he alive? Did he fake dying?"

Stars quickly shook her head, "no no. Not Onyx. Just- just a creep. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Stars, don't you dare lie to me." Keys was heatedly saying, breathing quickly.

"I'm not. I wouldn't."

"Okay. But if I find out you're lying…"

And with that, Keys turned over for another night of bad dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Keys woke up around midnight, all of a sudden remembering that Mush owed her a dime. She snuck out of her room, and went down the hall to the boy's room. Creeping over to the shared bunk of Finch and Mush, she was about to tap Mush, when:

"Stop it… You're hurtin' me." Finch was convulsing and shaking, "No. Stop… Please stop… Ow! No more." He curled into a ball, sobbing.

"Finch… Shh… I'm here. It's only a nightmare." Keys murmured, caressing his cheek softly. The boy's eyes shot open when he heard her voice.

"Whatcha doin' here? I toldja not ta come back." He panted, still shaking from his dream.

"It was worse than last night's, wasn't it?" Keys said under her breath as not to alert the boys.

"Why do ya' care?" Finch hugged his knees close to his chest.

"I-I don't know. But I've been thinking… I know, me, thinking-"

"What's wrong with thinkin'?" Finch asked. "And… uh… where ya' been doin' it?"

Keys thought about it, before responding, "Um… I guess thinkin' ain't bad. But I've been trained not to, I guess. And I've been sitting by the window in my room. It looks onta the street."

Finch extended a hand, "There's betta' places than that. C'mon."

Slowly, Keys placed her hand in his. His hand was warm, and they were calloused from years on the streets. Hers was small, and slender, much more delicate, compared to his.

Finch let Keys follow him up the stairs, and out a window onto a rusty fire escape. There was a cool breeze blowing, whipping her hair off her neck. The escape looked out over a silent city street, with vendor's stands all closed up. The moon hung in the sky like an orb of white, shining on the dusty cobblestones.

"It's beautiful. I haven't seen New York this quiet… Ever." Keys breathed in the air, and stole a glance at Finch's face. It was calmer, more peaceful then she had ever seen it. Both Manhattan and Finch were lit up by the pale moonlight.

"Yeah," He whispered, his legs dangling over the side of the railing. "It's a good place to go when ya' don't wanna talk to no one."

Keys noticed his accent had gotten thick again. "Whaddaya so nervous about?"

He pulled his cap lower over his forehead, "Nothin'." He took a glance at Keys, and almost smiled. Her braid had almost fallen out, and she was wearing a large plaid shirt, probably one of Stars'. It was ridiculously buttoned, and she lacked shoes. But her eyes still peered at him, trying to pull out words. He wasn't going to… Maybe…

"Why do you do that?" Keys asked, straightening up, "Why do ya' always say nothin' when there's obviously somethin'?"

If there was any small smile that Finch had given her left, "Why ya' so damn nosy?"

"Cuz ya' gotta open up, Finch!" Keys raised her voice. Finch saw a new light blaze in her green eyes, but it melted away quickly. "I-I'm sorry," She stammered, "I should- I should go." Keys made a move to stand up, but she found a hand on her knee.

"Stay. Please?" He raised his eyes to meet hers. There it was. The only time Finch had ever seen Keys blush, and not on purpose. Whatever he had done, it might've worked.

Chewing her lip, Keys settled back in, feeling a heat in her cheeks, "Maybe. I'll see…"

"The nightmares… They- they'se about my childhood."

"Finch, ya' don't hafta… I mean, not to me, Jack-"

"I wanna," Finch interrupted. He sat straighter, staring at the skyline. "My parents ain't… right… They'se got some problems. My sister and my brudda, we- we was used to get things. I couldn't do it anymore, so… so I ran. Jack found me under a dumpster, hidin' from 'em. I never went back. My brudda gave me da slingshot not long before. He said I'se was bett' then he'd ever be."

Suddenly, Finch found himself being embraced by the girl who was silently listening. He froze, feeling her arms wrap around him.

"I am so sorry." She whispered into his shoulder, "If I'da known- If I could do somethin'... I am so so sorry."

Finch wasn't used to this much contact, but he felt himself giving in to her. Keys was breaking down boundaries he put up such a long time ago, he barely remembered putting them up at all. This- this _goil_ did what dozens of brothers couldn't. She let him feel emotion. She listened to him. He could feel her bronze key pressed against his heart. Opening up never had been an option to him. It was always, "Nothin'." But whatever she had said, or done made him let all of that go.

Separating them, she pulled back, toying with her key, "I'm sorry if I made ya' uncomfortable. I did just pull ya' into a hug." She added a silent, ' _and it was definitely worth it.'_

"It's fine… Just next time, gimme a little notice, huh?" Finch said.

"Next time?" Keys smirked, "There'll be a next time, bird boy?"

"I-I meant… Well, you'se never know… That ain't what I'm sayin'." Again, his accent thickened, and his eyes darted around. He shifted a little farther away from Keys, tapping his fingers against his leg.

"Stop moving away." Keys demanded, "I'm not gonna bite."

Finch saw the light in her eyes flare up. Keys wasn't going to let him off like that. She was not going to let him walk out, and leave.

"Why ya' care so much, kid? Nobody else says anythin' when I pull away from 'em." Finch groaned putting his face in his hands.

"Because you've pushed them all away, that's why!" She cried.

He stood up and put his hands on the railing, scowling into the night. The moonlight had slightly faded, casting shadows over his jaw, defining it.

"Why do you push everyone away, Finch?" Keys's voice softened. "Stars and all the boys and…" She was now talking in nothing short of a whisper. "And me? I thought… I thought maybe I'd be different. And for a minute, I was."

"A minute is all I got," Finch said. He turned to face her. Keys could not make out anything in his deep brown eyes. "I… I can't lie to ya', Keys. I don't wanna hurt ya', but I can't."

"Lie to me about what? Stars said that there was nothing wrong." Moving a bit closer, Keys frowned.

"Stars is better at keepin' things to herself, but I can't do that. Maybe to someone else… But not to you," Finch took a deep breath. Keys could see glistening tears that were building in his eyes.

"Stars told ya' it was just some creep earlier today, right? She made sure to tell ya' that."

"Yeah, but she promised me she wasn't lying. She promised that-"

"And I made her promise to protect you!" Finch yelled. "I need her to protect you."

"Protect me? Since when did I need protection? Nobody's after me. I'm not some damsel in distress!"

"I know ya' ain't, Keys," Finch swallowed, "But ya' just need to stay safe right now-"

"Ya' keep saying that, but ya' won't tell me what I need to be safe from!"

"Onyx!" Finch practically screamed, probably waking up the boys inside. "I need to protect ya' from Onyx."

Silence fell, as Keys processed this, "Onyx. But he's dead. I saw him die. How can he still- he's gonna- I- He'll kill me. And you, and-and Stars and the boys-" Collapsing to the metal floor, she sobbed, loudly and so pitifully, Finch felt a little of his heart break.

Finch quickly sat down next to her, "Keys." He lifted her head into his lap, and stroked her hair, not unlike what she had done to him an hour ago. "I'll keep ya' safe. He ain't gonna touch ya'. And if he does, he'll-he'll have hell from me."

Keys pressed her head against his stomach, crying like a little girl. He'd never seen her in such a state. "Finch…"

He held her, whispering, "I'm here. He won't hurt ya'… shhh."

"I- Finch, I-" Keys began through her tears,

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"I w-want you to-to stay with m-me. D-don't leave me to h-him."

Finch lifted her up slowly from the grated metal floor, and carried her to her room. She curled up on her bed, and pulled him to sit next to her.

"I ain't gonna leave. Nobody can make me move, even if they tried."

"Good." She squeezed his hand, and he pulled the covers up over her.

"Now sleep. I ain't gonna be here when ya' wake, but I'll be right outside." Finch leaned over, and touched her cheek softly.


	4. Chapter 4

When Keys opened her eyes, she saw that her hand was lying off the bed, as if it'd been curled around something. Quickly, Keys realized she'd been holding Finch's hand until he left.

"I am not thinking about bird boy. I am _not_ thinking about bird boy."

"Sounds like ya are." Came a snarky-sounding comment from above her.

Keys frowned and sat up, "Why should I be? He just was being a friend."

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Stars stretched and remarked, "From the sound of it, _friends_ is a bit of an understatement, dontcha think? I mean, by the look in his eye, you'd think you was the best thing since they put the price back down!"

Covering her ears, Keys tried to block the sound out, "He does not, Stars. I'm just another _goil_." She spit the last word out, like a sour taste in her mouth.

"Eh. Think whatcha want… But he's gonna follow ya 'round like a lost little puppy." Stars smirked, and went into the hallway, probably to find Race.

Later that day, after she finished selling, Keys found herself sitting on Finch's bed. Why she was there was a mystery, but there she was, perched on the edge. None of the boys were in here, and so Keys sat in soft silence, surrounded by the sound of nothing.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded on the steps. Leaping up, Keys fixed the sheets, and righted her cap. Moving quickly to stand behind a bed. Finch came into the room, and took off his vest and sighed. Running his hands through his dark hair, he let out another deep breath. He sat exactly where she'd been sitting, not even a moment before.

Thinking, Keys moved a little farther out of sight and held her breath. What would he do? Did he hear her subtle movements?

"Keys… Keys… Keys… " He was murmuring her name, fiddling with his cap.

Smiling into her sleeve, Keys edging into the middle of the room.

"You called?" She smiled a bit and in a few small movements, she was sitting at his feet.

Taken aback, Finch cocked his head, "Why was ya in here?" He questioned, seeming nervous.

"Oh, well… I thought I'd left something in here." Nonchalantly glancing around, she caught sight of his hat. "There it is!" Keys exclaimed, snatching it, and hopping onto the bunk opposite Finch.

"Gimme that!" Chasing her, Finch raced after.

"Gotta catch me first!" Keys ran away, laughing.

After much chasing, Finch caught up to her, breathing now heavy. Plucking it out of her hands, he placed it on his head. "There we go."

Keys, slightly startled, realized how close they were. Playing with one of his shirt buttons, she innocently looked up at him through lowered lashes. "Whatcha doin', bird boy?"

Stepping closer, Finch brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I dunno. Maybe-" He leaned in, holding her chin softly. Breathlessly, Keys pulled herself upwards a little.

For a split second, their lips were about to brush, before-

"Hey, Keys, wanna go get dinner at Jacob-? Oh.. That was happening… Sorry, uh…" Stars laughed awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another.

Pushing Finch away, Keys picked up her cap, and Finch re-buttoned the first button on his shirt.

"I'm coming, Stars." Keys sighed, squeezing Finch's hand out of sight of the girl, "Meet me at your special place, midnight."

Walking away, Stars gave Keys a strange look. "So, what just happened? Cause what I saw was you about to kiss-"

"Finch had something in his eye. I was trying to see it." Keys interrupted, clearing her throat.

"Oookay… Did you see the 'thing'?" Stars made air quotes.

"Nope. You busted in before I could finish kiss- seeing the thing." She finished lamely, scratching the back of her neck.

"If you say so…" The other girl skeptically said.

Changing the subject quickly, Keys asked, "Jacobi's?"

A smile came across Stars' face, "Yeah. We're meeting Race, Romeo and Finch."

Hearing Finch's name, Keys whirled around, immediately interested, "Finch is gonna be there?"

Cracking up, Stars held her sides, "Nope! Just wanted to see your reaction!"

Keys turned away, frowning, "That was rude."

"So sue me."

"Ugh, I wish!" The two made their way to the deli quickly, as not to miss dinner.

"Hey, Race." Stars pecked him on the cheek, and Race eagerly looked at her, "That's all ya' gonna get, lova-boy. Ya' worse than Romeo." Romeo waved from the other side of the table.

Letting out a deep sigh, Race kicked his feet up on the table,

"Hey, hey, feet offa da table, boy!" Jacobi came in, shooing Race like a duck. "Boys these days… Like a lemur in a grocery store…" The old shopkeeper went off muttering nonsense.

Staring off into space, Keys twirled a strand of her hair. What would have happened if Stars hadn't interrupted? Would she be kissing-? No! No thinking of that! Stars voice made her jump,

"Thinking about bird boy?" Both boys and Stars made kissy faces at her.

"We ain't even kissed yet! And he ain't my boyfriend." Keys yelled, not even noticing she'd said 'ain't'.

"Whaddya say?" Race asked, cupping a hand to his ear, as if her was hard of hearing,

"I said, we ain't even kissed yet!" She slammed a hand down on the table.

"Wow, ya' pickin' up on bird boy's language, Keys… ya' sure ya' ain't datin'?" Romeo asked, edging closer to her.

"We are not! And I'm not picking up on his language!" Storming out of Jacobi's with a scowl.

"Did we'se push 'er to far?" Race said, pulling Stars closer.

"Nah, she'll come to her senses and kiss 'im tonight." Stars replied, pulling his cap over his eyes.

He did the same to her, and they kissed each other lightly.

"Eww! No kissin' you guys! It's gross!" Romeo blanched, "C'mon, at least be private!"

That evening, Stars watched Keys brush her hair, and rebraid it repeatedly. The girl seemed nowhere close to tired, and kept shooting glances at the clock.

"Gotta date?" Stars inquired, surprising Keys.

"Maybe… What do you qualify as a date?" The girl shot back, biting her lip in thought.

"Don't hurt him."

"Huh?" Keys looked up at Stars questioningly,

"I said, don't hurt him. He's been through enough already. Don't break his heart. It'll break him beyond repair, I can tellya that. And I will kill you if you do."

Keys had a determined look on her face, "Hurting is the last thing on my mind. I- I care too much, Stars." And with that, Keys took a deep breath and set off.

Waiting. Hoping. Waiting for him. Hoping for him. A hand settled on her shoulder and, whirling around, her breath hitched. There was Finch, standing in the dappling moonlight. Nothing had changed about his appearance, but to her, he looked different. Maybe it was his eyes. Usually, they were closed, dark, and defensive. Now, they were open, and clear, and they studied her. And only her. No other girl but her.

Finch stared at Keys. He noticed small nothings he'd never seen before. Small freckles danced across the bridge of her nose, and a delicate blush made her cheeks rosy. His eyes traced all the lines on her face, stopping at her green eyes. They stared into his, eagerly awaiting whatever happened next.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned in. Keys quickly moved closer. Abruptly, Finch pulled back, and stood straight again.

"Whatcha doin', Finch?" Keys' voice was low and full of anticipation.

"This." He brushed his lips against hers, and she made a squeak of surprise. Holding her chin, Finch smiled as Keys grabbed his collar, pulling him in deeper,

"Thought you was gonna chicken out," She murmured against his mouth, hands around his neck.

"I ain't sure if I'd do it eitha'." He separated them slightly for a moment, before he held her close to his chest again. He loved the feeling of her smooth hands flung around his neck carelessly.

"Sorry about earlier… Stars is so tactless at times," Keys clung to his shirt, as if she'd collapse if she let go.

"Is alrigh'. She means well, mosta da time." Finch replied, caressing her cheek, "An-an dis is a much betta' place ta do dis…" Running a thumb across her lip, Finch breathed heavily.

Softly kissing him again, Keys led Finch to sit next to her on the rusty fire escape. Leaning against him, she drank in the scent of his shirt. He smelled like newspapers, and fresh air.

"Hold me." she commanded, nuzzling her nose into his neck. Keys' eyes slowly fluttered shut, and as she did, a soft breath on her forehead made her sigh. Finch was seriously a good kisser. Each touch was like electricity on her skin, and each kiss an explosion all its own. Keys thought to herself, _I probably sound like a romance novel right now, but it's the truth._ She relished every moment he held her in his strong arms. Finch was like a bridge. He had her cross from Queens, to Manhattan. And if he was a bridge, he was the best looking one she'd ever seen. His architecture was strong, and he supported her.

Slipping off into sleep, Keys knew, with a smile on her face, she would have no nightmares tonight. Not as long as he was there, holding her tightly.

 **FINCH'S POV:**

I watched Keys sleeping form on my lap. She looked so serene and peaceful. It was weird to me really. I had never really seen anyone actually feel comfortable while asleep, the lodging house was usually more restless in the night than it was in the morning. Though, I had a suspicion it may have been something to do with me. The way Keys looked at me… The way her eyes shone when I kissed her, and when I held her, she seemed to melt under me. The way she was wearing one of my flannels like she owned it, and the way she bit her lip when she was thinking. It made me giddy and lightheaded.

But I knew I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I felt happy around Keys, my nightmares never cease. I've never had a night without one, to be accurate. They hurt me, more than anyone could ever imagine. With all the traumatizing events I've had in my life, there's no shortage of fear.

That's why I push everyone away. I can't hold onto anyone, because if I do, I'm scared they'll be hurt. A few days ago, I told Keys that I only gotta minute… That is more true than anything. A minute passes, and that's all I can have. Longer, and they'll slip from my fingers like water. So I try not to get too attached. But that plan went out the window when I met _her._ Keys made me smile, talk, and even got me to kiss her. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful. Every dimple, every smirk, every curl, every wink, every whispered word. I wanted to cherish them forever.

But that's not how it'll be… Because of my goddamn nightmares. They keep me from her. With them, I won't be able to love her, because I'll be too scared. This fear was eating me up inside, and I hope she will understand… But if Keys doesn't…

I want to know if Keys feels the same way I do. I want to know if she wants to be with me. But I'm too afraid to ask. As usual, I'm scared.

Though I'm thinking about fear, I can't cease to think about _her_. Her caramel braid, her fiery green eyes, and most of all, that signature smile she wears. It lights up her face like a fireworks show.

The way Keys had kissed me… It made me believe she might care, just a little. That thought was new to me. I've never had someone care a lot about me, apart from Efren and Maria. The boys care about me, I guess, but the avoid me like hell.

When Keys was told no, she turned it into a yes. She had challenged me to open up, and talk to her, honest and straight.

Replaying the moment in my head, I saw Keys grabbing my shirt and pulling me deeper into the kiss. I remember my fingers had curled into her hair, messing her braid up. Maybe tonight, I'd get lucky… Maybe tonight, I'd dream happily, with her by my side.

But as soon as I thought I'd drift into a dreamless sleep, the nightmares took over me like a puppeteer over a marionette.

 _I was ten years old again, and in my childhood bedroom. The stuffed bear on my bed sat innocently, unblinkingly staring at me. My bed sheets were folded perfectly and neatly. There were no toys strewn on the floor. I never really owned any playthings but the bear that Mrs. Cartwright from downstairs gave to me. I found it as a small piece of rebellion in my life. Mrs. Cartwright always gave me a cookie, or something just as nice. Papa had forbade toys, and Mama had backed him up. Mama always agreed with Papa… She couldn't think for herself, and just followed his lead.  
I shared a room with my brother, Efren. Maria, sister to us, slept in the next room over. Every night, though, Maria would sneak into our room, and sing soft lullabies with us. Each night, we took turns singing each other asleep, since Mama and Papa never cared enough to. _

" _Danilo? Dan-ilo?" Maria's voice echoed up the stairs, "Mama and Papa are coming home soon… Be ready." Maria was six, and Efren and I twins. Before I was Finch, I was Danilo Guzman. Officially, it was Daniel, since we had to change it when we emigrated from the Philippines to America. Daniel wasn't me though… Neither is Danilo… Finch is all that's left. I thought we were safe for a few more minutes. But then, I heard a crash, and a small cry of alarm that came from little Maria,_

" _Danilo! They're home!"_

 _I panicked, dropping the book I had been reading and dashed down the hall._

" _Maria?" I called, She wasn't in her bedroom. "Maria, come upstairs now!" I heard a scream coming from the room that doubled as a living room and kitchen._

" _Danilo?" Efren poked his head out from our bedroom and started to follow me. I turned and pushed him back inside._

" _Stay in here," I commanded. "Lock the door. Don't let it open until I say so." Efren disappeared for a second, returning with the wooden slingshot he had found lying in an alleyway a few weeks ago._

" _Take this," He said, eyes filled with unspoken words and concern. He wanted to tell me something, before I went, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Just in case…"_

 _I hugged him tightly, and ruffled his hair, "Efren, I'll be alright. I promise." He blinked away tears and nodded. Trying to shake away my fear, I start down the stairs, heading for Maria. I couldn't leave her to them, at least not without my help. She was too young for this._

 _I hide behind the doorway to the kitchen, listening._

" _C'mon and move, you little bitch!" Papa yelled, and a slam followed by a whimper came from within the room. I flinch at the sound of Maria's cries._

" _I said move!" I hear a long shriek of pain, and the sobs that follow are full of hurt. Not being able to listen anymore, I burst into the room._

" _Stop it! Don't hurt her! She's done nothing." I shouted, legs shaking, but I stood my ground. Papa was standing over my little sister, and she was weeping in a curled up ball. With a snarl of fury, Papa lunged at me and slapped me, hard, across the face. I collapsed, and hissed from pain._

 _But again I stood, "Let Maria go. Don't let her be hurt. She's only six."_

" _You little-" I felt myself being punched in the stomach, and as I doubled over in an effort to keep standing, I smelled Mama's perfume float into the kitchen. The scent mixed with that of Papa's alcohol ridden smell._

" _Dear, when you're finished, dinner's waiting." Mama serenely said, dark blue eyes just drifting over the scene, as if it was a daily occurance. And sadly, it was. These brutal beatings happened so often, it was unusual not to have one every few days._

 _Papa snapped my head back so I could look into his cold eyes, and growled something about me being a brat who didn't need coddling. A blow was aimed at my back, and I fell forward, crying out._

" _Why must you always involve yourself in things that don't concern you!" Papa yelled, kicking my in the ribs. I gasped, but didn't cry out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream again._

" _Danie, please help me set the table when your papa is done," Mama was humming a happy-go-lucky tune over Papa's cursing and Maria's crying._

 _I didn't know which hurt me more: Papa's blows or the fact that Mama refused to come to my aid. The old Mama, the one that I knew before Brooklyn, would have pulled Papa off of me, would have bandaged me up and cradled me. She would have protected Maria and Efren so I didn't have to. But then, of course, the old Papa wouldn't have been hurting us in the first place._

" _Danilo!" Maria sobbed. She crawled over to me, trying to pull me to her. Papa glared at her, raising a fist._

" _Maria, run! Go back upstairs!" My voice was hoarse; I could feel blood trickling out of the corner off my mouth._

 _Maria didn't stop crying, but she slowly got to her feet and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Papa didn't go after her. Maybe he didn't want to hurt the little girl any further. More likely than not, though, he was too busy dealing with me._

 _Minutes passed, and my ribs hurt more and more until I passed out from the kicks aimed from my raging father._

 _Late at night, I woke shivering to Efren cradling my body against his._

" _You promised you wouldn't get hurt. You promised!" He exclaimed quietly. "I've bandaged you up pretty good, Danie."_

 _Almost in a whisper, I said, "Efren, I-I'm leaving tonight… As soon as I find somewhere good, I'm gonna come back and get you and Maria. I'll take you away from Papa and Mama."_

" _But that means you'll be gone. I can't protect Maria… You know that. I'm not strong, like you." Efren stared at me as if I'd grown another head._

" _Yes, but only for a little. I swear I'll come back." I held out my hand, to seal with a shake._

" _Danilo, you'd better be home soon. Because I don't think Maria can last much longer here."_

" _I promise. And I'll run back, and bust you out as soon as I find a good place. Somewhere with people who love us, and feed us." We shook, and as I swung myself out the window onto the fire escape, Efren told me to wait._

" _Take this." He handed me the slingshot again, "You'll need it, all alone out there."_

 _We embraced, and before I could convince myself otherwise, I ran down the rusted stairs, and rushed into the night._

 _I never went back. I couldn't. I don't know where they are. I don't know if they're even still alive. But I'll never go back to Brooklyn._

I shoot up, panting from my dream. It was the same one as last night.

About to shake Keys awake, I feel a hand clamp over my mouth _._

"You're not waking her up, birdy. You're gonna sleep a little longer."

And with that, I blacked out.

 **Keys POV:**

Groggily opening my eyes, I yawned. But I felt a lack of warmth. Where was Finch? Had he left in the night? But why wouldn't he wake me, or move me? Shaking my head, I climb into the Lodging House.

"Hey, Mush, where's Finch?" I asked, brushing my hair messily with my fingers.

"Thought he was with you." Mush responded, snapping on his suspenders, and putting his cap on.

"No… He was gone this morning, when I woke." A bubble of panic rose in my chest as I ran around the building calling for Finch. Nobody had seen him. They all thought we were together, so no one had worried.

But then, my stomach plummeted. _Onyx._ I dreaded the thought, but it made sense. He would steal Finch to get at me. _An eye for an eye._ I grimly thought. _I left him, he made Finch leave me._

So, making up my mind, I collected a small bag of essentials; A pocket knife, bobby pins, Finch's slingshot (which I found on his bed), marbles, and a few cents.

But when I had seen the slingshot, I almost broke down. He needed me, and I needed him.

"Stars?" I called, making sure she wasn't there. So I left my note I had written a few moments ago,

 _Dear Stars,_

 _It's me, Keys. I'm writing you this in case I'm not back by tomorrow. Open the envelope if I'm not. In it, are some things everyone should know. Share it with the boys. I'm doing something I must do. Two lives hang in the balance, and it includes mine. Remember, Stars, I'll always be here, even if I don't return to the Manhattan Newsies._

 _Thank you for being a friend, sister, and confidant,_

 _Keys_

Choking back tears, I turned to Queens.

I was going to save Finch, even if it's the last thing I'll do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 **theater104 helped write Stars POV here.**

 **Stars POV:**

 _Thank you for being a friend, sister, and confidant,_

 _Keys_

My eyes filled with tears. Why would that girl run off without me? I wanted to help Keys, but I could tell she was determined to do this on her own. I wasn't sure if I wanted to strangle her or rush to her aid. Honestly, I was probably going to do both one right after another. I can't believe she left me a note with an envelope. What was in it? But the note said not to open it until tomorrow.

What to do? I could go help her, or let Keys fight her own fights. Both options had severe consequences.

"Race?" I call, voice shaking, "Race, come here."

He bounds into the room, still buttoning his shirt. "Yeah, Stars?"

I heavily sit on the bed, "Keys and Finch are gone."

His face is confused, then Race's brow furrows, "Why'se they gone? Don't they wanna be here no more?"

"I don't- I don't know." He embraces me, holding me tightly.

"Ya gonna be okay. They'se is gonna come back real soon. I know it."

I wipe away some tears that had sneaked out of my eyes, "I hope you're right."

Race smirked a little, "Ain't I always?"

I roll my eyes, slapping him on the arm. "Yeah… Sure, Higgins."

"Aw, ya love me." Race tweaks my cap and I kiss his nose,

"I don't know why, but yes. Now c'mon. You go tell the boys to stay alert, then meet me outside. We're gonna help Keys and Finch kick some serious ass."

 **No POV:**

Keys knew where she was going. It'd not been long since she'd raced away from Onyx, and Queens. When she ran, Keys thought she would never go back. But now… She couldn't afford not to. Without her, Finch would _die_. Keys was convinced Onyx would kill Finch if she didn't show up. This was a trap and she knew it. But if Finch, Keys would never forgive herself. Her death was a small price to pay for his life.

No matter what happens, Keys would keep Stars, Race, Romeo, and the rest of the boys in the forefront of her vision. She needed something to fight for, and they were it. But the one face that dominated her thoughts was that of a little bird.

"Finch is okay. I'm going to save him." Keys said under her breath. She knew that it might be all in vain, but that was not an option to think about. If a little hope occupied her mind, it may pay off. And the thing Keys needed most was hope. Hope he was still alive. Hope he still breathed. Hope he still- dare she say- cares about her.

Running into the growing light, the girl determinedly sprinted around vendors opening their stands, and she almost ran into a horse pulling a carriage.

"Excuse me sir, I mean, horse." She gasped, out of breath, before running off again.  
Finch's life was slowly dripping away, like molasses on a spoon. Nobody was stopping her anymore.

Seeing the abandoned house come into view, Keys used her last reserve of energy to go in the doorway, and hide behind a rotting stairwell. From here on out, she had to be strong. For him.

_

Slowly getting to her feet, Keys looked around for any signs that Onyx, or Finch had been here. All she saw were muddy footprints leading up to her old room.

"Of course he's in there." Keys swallowed hard, and stealthily crept up the stairs, careful not let her footsteps be heard. But what made her stop cold were the familiar screams that echoed faintly from her old cell. So, taking two steps at a time, she waited outside the door, and listened

"C'mon, _birdy_." Onyx taunted, and a loud smack was followed by a grunt of pain. "What would your goilfriend do if she saw you now? Seen you as a flightless boy? Cowering under my punches? Ha! She'd realize how weak you really were. So c'mon, bird. Fight back. Or are you too scared?"

Unable to listen to Onyx's goading any longer, Keys summoned courage, drew her pocketknife, and wished for some miracle.

"Why don't _you_ fight _me_ , Onyx?" She called from the doorway, stepping into the gloomy bedroom.

"And here she is… The little girl who ran. The one who told me to jump off of the Brooklyn Bridge. So brave now… Ya weren't before. What's changed?" Onyx held her chin in his hands, looking her over, as if she were an item at the market. Keys was revolted by his touch.

"Well, maybe taller. Still pretty, and still feisty… What's changed? Oh," A wide grin spread across his face, as if he had had a brilliant idea, "It's _birdy_! Ya like him."

She shook her head, "No, I don't like him."

A gasp came from Finch, and his face, bruised and battered, went ashen.

"Hear that? She doesn't like you. You're nothing." The bully snarled, and knocked Finch over again.

Lunging for Onyx, Keys tossed Finch his slingshot, and held her knife tighter. She made a cut on Onyx's arm, and he roared in anger.

"You little!" Onyx grabbed Keys and flung her to the ground. Punching ensued, and rolling on the floor in a tangled mess, Keys somehow hit him off of her. Both of them were bleeding in various places. Keys sported a scratched leg, and neck, while Onyx had a split lip, and his arm injury. Crawling over to Finch, Keys tried to block him from the blows rained from Onyx.

"Why didja come?" Finch groaned, holding his head, "He'll kill ya."

"I couldn't leave you to him." Keys answered, swiping away a slap from Onyx.

"Why? I can take care o' me self." Finch shot a well aimed marble at their attacker and Onyx stopped the onslaught of pain for a moment to tend to his broken finger.

"Well, seeing as how things were going, I'd have to disagree." Keys said, wiping the blade of her knife clean, and readying herself again. "So stop arguing, and help me knock this bastard out, okay?"

Finch didn't argue, and instead, he loaded another marble into his slingshot.

"Is that the best ya got, girl? I seen kittens with more claws." Onyx growled and cracked his knuckles threateningly, "And you, birdy. I thought ya wouldn't be such a _coward._ Just a coward hiding behind his friends at the strike. By the looks of it, one sight of blood and ya ran. Ran away from all of your friends, who were counting on you."

Finch dropped his slingshot, baring his fists at Onyx, who smirked and lunged towards him. Finch swung his arm at Onyx's face. He caught Finch's arm, twisting it behind his back. Finch cried out, struggling.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" Keys ran towards Onyx, holding the knife tightly. Onyx's fist landed against her stomach. Keys gasped for air, doubling over and hitting the floor.

"No!" Finch stomped hard on Onyx's foot; the grasp on his arm loosening enough for him to slip away, sliding to Keys.

"Look at you," Onyx laughed. "Can't even protect ya worthless goilfriend. Ya' can't even protect yourself. That's where your stupid nickname came from after all. All your little friends call you 'Finch' because you fly away inside of fighting. So, are ya' gonna fight?"

Finch looked away, tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's what I thought." Onyx hit him on the back. Finch crumpled, next to Keys. "Fly, you coward! Fly!"

"I am _not_ a coward." Finch hissed and grabbed Keys' knife from her hand. He leapt at Onyx, with his last remaining strength. The larger boy let out a shriek of pain. Onyx fell to the floor with a sickening thud, her knife sticking out of the small of his back.

"Is he…?" Key's voice croaked, "Is he… you know… dead?"

Finch dropped to his knees and let out a small sob. Keys unsteadily got to her feet and limped over to him. Keys offered Finch her arm, and helped him stand, putting some of his weight on her shoulders.

"Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Keys breathed heavily, helping Finch down the street. It had been an hour of limping, away from Queens, towards Manhattan. The Lodging House came into view and she let out a strangled sigh of relief. Safety wasn't much farther. She had to get him there, to the boys, to home.

"Keys?" A voice shrieked from the staircase. Stars stood, hair frazzled, staring at the girl. Race was by her side, clinging to her arm. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Race looked at his girlfriend and smirked, "I didn't know you was British."

Stars was obviously not amused and turned back to Keys, "I'm _not_ going to repeat myself."

But at that very moment, Finch collapsed in a heap of blood and ragged clothes. Keys dropped onto one knee and winced, "He's hurt. Finch is hu-hur…" And with that, she burst into tears. They shook her body, and left Keys unable to speak.

"Jack!" Stars called up the staircase. It didn't take long for Jack to come down, followed by Crutchie, and the rest of the group.

"What happened?" Jack had a flame in his eyes that Stars hadn't seen since the strike.

Keys was shaking, but managed to unsteadily stand, "F-Finch was kidnapped-d b-by Onyx. I went-t to r-rescue him, but w-we both were h-hurt. And h-he needs-s medical a-attention."

Jack's eyes darkened considerably. "What?"

An response came from next to him, "She got Finch kidnapped and hurt." Stars's lip curled, "She got him _hurt_."

Keys looked up, face tear-stained and broken, "W-what?"

"Keys. Is that true?" Jack almost snarled from beside Davey and Specs, who had knelt down beside the bloodied boy.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to! I would trade my life for his in a seco-"

Jack stopped her with a raised palm, "Stop. I can't have ya' stay here-"

Finch convulsed on the cobblestones, "Keys… Keys… Keys…"

She held his head in her hands, "I'm here. I'm here, Finch. Shhh… Shhh…"

"Don't leave." He groaned, holding her hand as tightly as possible.

"I-I won't." But Jack's face told her otherwise.

Jack whispered something in Stars's ear, and her expression clouded. "Yes. I will. C'mon Keys."

Keys placed Finch's head in Davey's palms, watching as he looked over his brother. And with that, she rose and stumbled into the house.

Stars followed her friend. They climbed the rickety stairs in silence. At the top, Stars wheeled around, "Leave."

Keys had disbelief etched across her features, "What?"

Stars stood like a statue, her face stone cold. "Ya' heard me. Leave."

"Stars, ya' gotta know I didn't mean for this to happen, I-"

"Ya' hurt him," Stars voice was nothing short of a whisper. "I told ya' not to hurt him, and ya' did."

"Stars. Why? I thought ya' knew how much I-"

"How much you what? Cared? We both know that's not true. You've denied feelings for him for as long as I've said ya' did. Ya' say 'I'm not in love with _bird boy_ -.'"

"Well it ain't like you've been perfect either!" Keys stomped her foot down, silencing Stars. "Don't talk to me like you've done everythin' right with Race and Romeo! Cuz I know what happened last year. They were hurt even more than Finch was."

"You don't get to talk about that," Stars growled.

"I can talk as much as I damn well please! _You_ are the one who gave up on looking for your own brother! I've been looking for a friend of mine for three years. Haven't given up, because I have faith in my friends. _I_ don't turn on them the moment they've done somethin' even a little bit wrong! Because I'm not like you. And I will never be."

"You're right," Stars pushed past her. "You'll never be like me. Because you will never be a part of this family." She looked back at Keys one last time, her face twisted in an angry sneer. "Now, get out."

Not saying a word, Keys grabbed her Newsie paper bag and tossed it at Stars's feet, her eyes cold and dark. She grabbed a single item from below her bunk. It was her slingshot. She snapped it in two, and handed it to Stars.

"There. The worthless slingshot for the worthless friend."

Stars was speechless.

"And when Finch wakes up-"

"I'll tell him the truth. That you're a heartless goil who deserted him."

Keys growled and stormed out the door, slamming it shut.

Down at the doorway to the house, the boys waited in shocked silence. The shouts they had heard were silenced by a door slamming. Keys then appeared, holding back tears. She shoved past Jack, and took one last look at a place that may have been home.

Finch was gone, along with Race, Davey, and Specs. They had taken him upstairs, as to tend to his various wounds.

Apparently she was taking too long, so Jack stepped forward, voice cold. "Go. Don't be 'round here again, ya hear?"

Choking back a wail of sadness, Keys managed a sneer, "Wouldn't dream of it, _Cap'n_ Jack." She mockingly bowed, sweeping her hat off of her head.

 **Finch's POV:**

My eyes open and the world is fuzzy. I can see blurry outlines of faces. _Davey, Specs, Jack, and Race._ My mind tells me. I agree, before starting a little at my leg. It's covered in bandages, but still a little bloody. The pain is what's making my eyes funny. But one face is missing.

"Keys!" I shout, trying to see her, "Where is she?"

Jack's face is grim, "Stars will fill ya' in."

I search the room for her. And in the corner, Stars stands, eyes distant.

She speaks up, and her voice is raw, "She abandoned you. She got you hurt."

"No! She wouldn't! She ain't like that-"

"-She is. And that's what she did. So now we kicked her out." Stars interrupted,

"No." My voice was hoarse and full of dread, "You didn't…"

This time it was Jack who spoke, "We had to, Finch. Ya' can't go 'round hurtin' folks and expect ta get away with it."

But I wouldn't hear them speak about her that way, "No! You'se is all wrong. She saved me life! Without her, I'd be dead."

The room grew quiet, before Race stood, "We'se couldn't let her stay. We'se didn't want to… But I'm sorry."

At that, I did what nobody expected. I unsteadily got to my feet, and punched Jack. Our leader. Our brother.

"You damn bastard. Why didja throw her out? She don't deserve ta be in da streets. I do!"

Jack held his stomach, "Sit. I'm lettin' ya stay cuz ya' one of us. But don't make me regret that."

I do as he said, anger still simmering. Jack thought he was doing what was right. But he was wrong. Keys shouldn't have to be fending for herself. At least not without me.

"I want to sleep. Can I be alone?" I mumble. Davey nods to the boys. They all walk out, whispering excitedly about the events that had come to pass. I sighed, squatting down on the bottom of the staircase.

 _Why did I think it would be a good idea to get close to her?_ I wonder, _She was bad news before I met her. She's a goil with a mind of her own, and took my mind over. She made me think about her constantly. She trapped me under her spell. But all the same, I cared about her. The spell wasn't her doing, it was me. I fell for her, and she for me. She didn't curse me. I cursed myself._

"I'm sorry," I looked up. Stars was still standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. I scowled at her.

"Ya' don't have a right to be," I growl. "You'se the one who kicked her out."

"Finch, please. I know ya' loved her, but she hurt you. And we couldn't allow that-"

"Oh, just like how Jack hurt all of us last year during the strike? Or when Romeo chose to protect Race instead of you? You've been hurt just as much as I have, Stars, we all have! Should they be thrown out because they 'hurt' you? Keys tried to save me. She could've just stayed here and wept, but she rescued me."

Stars swallowed, "No, that's different, they-"

"-different? How? Stars, she was your friend. And- and I-"

"You what? Loved her? I doubt it… You told me yourself, you don't love."

I stare at her, throat dry, before I whisper, "Guess that's changed. Stars, I loved- no- _love_ her."

Stars sighed, sitting down next to me. "I love her too, Finch. She was literally the only other girl who took any initiative. Not even Smalls or Sniper would've done that. But I love _you_ more than I loved her. And before anyone else, I gotta protect my brothers."

"No," I stared at her. Her deep brown eyes were stormy. "Now ya' gotta protect your sister."

Stars frowned, "I want to. But Jack said-"

"-Jack said? When have you ever listened to what Jack said?"

A small smile crossed Stars' face, "Fair point. Now, go to sleep. You need rest after that." She gestured to my leg.

I give her a smile back, "Alright. Now, go to Race. He'll be missin' his goil."

"Oh shut up," Stars stood up, extending her hand for me.

"Ya' ain't really gonna keep Keys away, are ya'?" I asked as we hobbled up the staircase. She didn't answer me until we stopped at the doors between our two rooms.

"Course not, bird boy."

 **No POV:**

Stars had just gotten her papes. It had been three days since Keys was kicked out, and Finch was still staying in bed. It wasn't so much his broken leg, it was his broken heart. Stars had tried to talk to Jack, but he wouldn't budge. Keys wasn't going to come back. Their leader would make sure of that.

An arm snaked around Stars's waist and when she spun around, she found herself looking up at Race's twinkling blue eyes. "Hiya."

"Hiya yourself." She lightly hit him on the chest, grinning a little. But what Stars saw when she looked over Race's shoulder made her smile freeze on her face. A pretty girl was walking along, green eyes glancing around suspiciously. She had on a familiar low cut dress. It was dark pink, and stood out among the blues and purples dotting the crowded city streets. A handsome teen strolled by and the girl stopped him.

It was too far away to hear what the girl was saying, but Stars got the picture. A few words floated over the heads of pedestrians.

"Yes… Handsome… Me too… You're… You don't say!" She was flirting, one hand around his shoulders, while one hand pickpocketed the man. Stars saw a flash of silver as the girl pocketed the coins. And it wasn't just any girl… Stars moved away from her boyfriend, squirming out of his arms.

"Hey, Stars." Race whined, touching his cheek, "A kiss? Cuz I'm ya' favorite Newsie."

Smirking a little, she was about to peck his cheek, but stopped, "Nah. Maybe later." A protest came out, but she held up a hand to silence him. All traces of laughter were gone from her face. "Race. Later."

She then ran to catch up with the girl who had made her way down the street. A single word, a name, escaped her mouth, as she came closer to the thief of a girl.

"Keys."


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Valentine's Day my darlings! So, my dearest darlingest readers, there we go. There's a chapter for you! I'm single af, and have a tech week coming up. Fun for me! But anyways, thanks AGAIN to the wonderful fabulous majestic theater104 for all of her help... Cause she's there forever and ever...**

"Keys."

The girl paused, glancing around to see who had called her out. Seeing Stars, she spun around, still as can be.

"Ya' know, turning around won't make me forget ya' there." Stars frowned a little,

"Why do ya' even want to see me? You were the one who _threw me out._ " Keys hissed, turning on her heel to face the Newsie.

Stars moved closer, "I didn't want to… I meant nothin' I said. I- I was wrong, Keys… I don't care what Kelly says, ya' comin' back."

"Why? Finch don't-"

"-Finch don't what? Miss you? Cuz he's been moping 'round, won't sell… Keys, he needs you."

Keys face lit up, eyes shining brightly, "He- he does?" She bounced a little,

"'Course. He ain't as flighty as ya' may think. I think ya' gave him courage, Keys."

"Courage?" Keys fiddled with her key necklace.

Stars smiled, "Yes. Now, we gotta go. Go see Finch, I'll… talk… to Jack."

Keys frowned, "Stars, be careful. Jack won't like this one bit."

"I know. But I can take him on. I have before." Stars pushed Keys away, "Now go see him!"

Keys rushed into the Lodging House. All the boys were out selling. But one body was on his bunk, staring forlornly up at the ceiling.

"Finch!"

He looked at her, and his face broke into a watery grin. "K-Keys?"

Keys collapsed at Finch's feet, holding his hands in hers. "I- I missed you…"

He glanced around to make sure nobody was there before kissing her nose lightly, "I missed ya' too, Keys."

"That's all?" She smirked, sitting next to him on his bunk, "Just that little kiss?"

Finch smiled and hugged her tightly, "Later, there's more… I promise."

"I hope so. And I will hold you to it. Now, tell me how ya' have been." Keys clung to his arm, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Not much. All I've been doin' is missin' ya'." Finch curled up next to her, greatly enjoying the warm breath on his neck. "And you?"

Keys stiffened, sitting up, "Unimportant."

Finch pulled her closer, "Ah, I can't wait fo' tonight."

Keys giggled and kissed his forehead.

Keys was still upstairs when Stars found Jack. He was playing a card game with Katherine and Race, and it seemed like Katherine was winning, much to Race's dismay.

"Jack," Stars said clearly, tapping Jack's shoulder sharply. Jack turned around, setting him cards face down against the table.

"Stars," He greeted her warmly. "What can I do for ya'?"

"It's about Keys," Jack's face fell. "I think we gotta let her back in."

Jack ran a hand through his dark hair, "Stars, ya' know this more than anyone else. She's dangerous. After what happened with Onyx and-"

"But Onyx is dead," Stars pointed out. "And it ain't Keys' fault that he had some weird obsession with her."

"Ya' said so yourself, she hurt Finch. I can't let my boys… and girls… go hurtin' each other."

"We've all been hurt, Jack. One way or another, everyone here has been hurt." Stars tried a different tactic. "And have ya' even seen Finch lately. He's hurtin' a lot worse now than he was when Onyx took him."

"Jack," Katherine stood up quickly, "You didn't tell me Finch got kidnapped."

"Don't worry bout it, Ace, we dealt with it."

" _We dealt with it_?" Stars snorted. "Whaddaya' mean, _we_? It was all Keys. _You_ wouldn't let me go to find them."

"Because I couldn't risk losin' ya' too, Stars," Jack groaned. "Ya' mean more to me than that other one does."

"Why do I mean more to ya'?" Stars fought to stay cool. "Because I've been here longer? Ya' haven't even tried to get to know Keys at all. Of course I mean more to ya'!"

"Stars," Jack warned. "Watch yourself."

"And Finch was right, ya' know? Everyone here has hurt one another. Look at what I've done. Think about what _you've_ done."

Jack's eyes blazed, "Ya' don't get to talk about that, Stars."

"I don't?" Stars scoffed. "Keys is just a girl. A girl who has done everything for Finch."

"Finch was just fine before that girl came and started messin' him up!"

"She wasn't messin' him up, Jack Kelly! Ya' have no right to say she messed him up!" Stars stood up on her tip-toes so she could be at his eye level. Her black eyes were storming. "How much do ya' even know about Finch? What's his real name? Where's he from? Who was his family? Did ya' ever even try to learn about him!"

"Of course I tried! Everyone here has tried to get him to open up!"

"And who was the only one who could?" Stars challenged him. Jack breathed out, crashing back down in his chair. "And I'm sorry that I agreed with you to kick her outta here. But, Jack, she needs to be here! _He needs her to be here_!"

"I-uh-" Jack waved his hand. "Katherine, ya' tell her!"

"Sorry, Kelly," Katherine put her hand on Stars' shoulder. "But I'm with Stars on this."

"Katherine!"

Katherine shrugged, "She was just doing some good, helping Finch out like that. I never understood him, Jack, no one did."

"Race-"

"Sorry, Jacky boy, but she's my goil," Race stood up too, taking Stars' hand. "And she could do a lot worse to me than anything ya' could even think up…"

Jack sighed. "Fine. The girl can stay."

" _The girl_ has a name." Stars raised an eyebrow.

"Keys can stay. Where is she right now?"

Stars brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Upstairs…" She dashed up the rickety staircase with Race before Jack could say anything else to her.

Stars stopped right outside the door to the boys room. She knew Keys and Finch were probably having a reunion, and she didn't want to break it up. But Race clearly had no idea, and walked right in.

"Hiya, Keys!" He cheerily said, not comprehending the fact that both Keys and Finch had been kissing not a moment before. Keys quickly redid her hair, and Finch cleared his throat loudly.

"H-hi, uh, R-Race. Stars." Keys stuttered, face quite red and Stars could see she was shooting daggers at her through slitted eyes.

Race blinked twice, then slowly put two and two together, "Keys? Was you… _kissin'_ … Finch?" Stars let out a long laugh, holding her stomach.

"Wow, he really is clueless, ain't he?" Stars flashed a look of mirth at Keys, who was obviously unamused. "Yes, Race. They was kissin'. We've been over this before."

Coughing a little, Keys made a face that said something like this: _Hey Stars, your stupid boyfriend just ruined something I've been waiting a long time to do. Would you mind going now? Thanks. By the way, that wasn't a question. Leave. Buh-Bye._

Stars smirked, "Hey, Keys, why don't you and _bird boy_ join us downstairs for a card game. Jack and Katherine got one started earlier."

With a groan of dismay, Keys got up, "Fine. But Finch has to stay here. Don't want him hurtin' his leg more than he has." She whispered something in his ear, then moodily stomped down the stairs. She was muttering something about stupid Race, and lost time.

As they were going down to the living room, Stars spoke up, "So, Keys, got a little friendly with bird boy, didn't we?"

"You are so impossible." Keys flounced to sit next to Davey. Les bounced over and took a seat beside Keys.

After the game had gone on for some time, Keys moved her braid from going over her shoulder, to her back. Soon, Les piped up, "Hey Keys?"

The girl smiled, "Yes, Les?"

"Ya' hurt, Keys?" He asked, pointing at her exposed neck, where a bruise had formed.

Turning scarlet, Keys felt the spot and covered her mouth. Stars cracked up, and was now lying across Race.

"Ya'- ya' hurt, Keys!" She snorted, slapping her knee, "Jeez, this kid is priceless!"

Sending Stars a withering look, Keys turned to Les, "Les, I- I fell on the steps."

Bobbing his head, Les said, "Okay. Hope you feel better."

"Yeah, Keys, feel _better_ … Though you probably were _better_ off upstairs…" Stars laughed,

Mortified, Keys' face was redder than a tomato, " _Stars_!"

"What?" Stars grinned wickedly, "Tell me it's not true."

Groping for words, Keys stormed away from the mocking girl.

Stars had now moved from sitting next to Race, from sitting on him.


	8. AN

**hi everyone. I'm so so sorry I haven't posted on this story in a while... I've just been working on other things, and to be honest, I forgot about it for a few weeks. I promise chapter 8 is in the works. I'm saying it again. I am extremely sorry...**


	9. Chapter 8

**So sorry I haven't posted lately, my loves. But when it's all said and done, there's no time for apologies!**

Keys got to the fire escape to think, and sat down with a dull _thump._ She was waiting for him to be there.

"'ey." Came a low voice, "How ya' doin'?"

Turning, Keys felt goose bumps on her arms, "I'm alright. How are you?"

"Now that I'm here, I'm doin' fine," Finch brushed her cheek lightly, and the girl grabbed his jaw and kissed him passionately. Stepping back, she blushed beet-red.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Keys slapped a hand to her forehead, "And I'm babbling again."

Finch smiled, and hugged her, "Well, that was fun an' all, but I'd betta' be gettin' off to bed. Early start tomorrow."

She grasped his shirt collar, "Why can't ya' stay a little longer?"

He seemed conflicted, before saying, "Why the hell not?" And pressed her up against the cool brick wall.

When Keys turned pink, Finch lifted her chin, "'ey. Bird boy's here fo' ya'."

Keys brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, "And I'm here for you."

"Why do ya' put up with me?" Finch asked, staring into her eyes.

"Because I'll burst if I don't."

Keys and Finch were walking down the road, after they finished selling their papes. Finch was still limping a little, and his companion held some of his weight on her shoulders. They were talking about Les's newest idea: to make the whole world out of candy bars. It seemed like a flawless plan to a 11 year old (almost), but everyone else was just shaking their heads at the boy.

A girl wearing a low cut dress sauntered up to them

"Oh, it's you again!" She cried, kissing Finch squarely on the lips, "See you tonight." She waved, handing him her address.

Stunned, Finch looked at the paper, then to the girl's retreating back.

Rounding on him, Keys snarled, "Who was that? And what did she mean by ' _again'_?"

"I-I don't know. I never seen her before."

"You don't-?" Keys was on the verge of crying now, "You don't _know_? How could you not know?! And she's obviously seen you. Which means…" She gasped, "You've been cheatin' on me?"

Finch scratched his head, "We was datin'? It didn't seem like it."

She stomped her foot angrily, "I thought we were datin'! I mean, why else would we be kissin' and crap like that if we ain't?"

"Why dontcha tell me? Ya' know everythin' already."

"Why won't you!"

"Really, Keys, I don't know this goil-"

"Oh sure ya' don't! Don't know who that little bit-" She was cut off by Finch holding up a hand to pause.

"Keys. I have no idea who dat girl was. Please believe me."

"No."

Finch groaned, "Oh my god. Ya' bein' stubborn."

"Oh, now I'm stubborn? Says the boy who won't tell me when he's cheatin' on me."

"I'm not cheatin'!" He cried, "Just believe me!"

But the brunette shook her head, her eyes filled with tears about to spill, "I can't."

Finch called after her, "Meet me on the fire escape tonight! We can talk."

When Finch heaved himself onto the fire escape, Keys was already there, waiting.

Facing her apprehensively, he swallowed a lump in his throat. "So…"

"So?" Keys exploded, "So? Is that the best you've got? Who was she?" Pushing Finch backwards, Keys kept going, "C'mon! I thought I meant somethin' to ya'! Then I see you with this- this goil."

"She's not… We're not…"

"She's not what?" Keys was close to tears, "with you?"

Finch was almost against the wall. "No, Keys."

The girl shoved him more, "Then who the hell _is_ she?"

"She's a-" Finch groped for an explanation, "She… I don't know."

"Then why did she kiss you?" Keys was jealous beyond all reason.

The boy tried in vain to explain, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"Ohhh… Really now?" Keys face was contorted into rage, " _She_ kissed _you_?"

"Yes! I wouldn't lie to you." Finch cried out, anger bubbling inside him.

The girl sneered, "Uh-huh. Wouldn't lie to me."

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to ya'!" Keys was being so exasperating. "When have I ever lied to ya'?"

"When have ya' ever given me a straight answer?" Keys threw back, eyes flaming.

Finch threw his hands in the air, "What do ya' want from me, Keys? It ain't like you've told me everythin' either!"

"That's a lie, and ya' know it!"

"Oh yeah, ya' haven't even told me your real name!"

" _You haven't me yours either!"_ She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Okay, fine!" He tried to calm himself down. "I'm Danilo Guzman. Or Dannie. Now tell me yours."

Keys looked very uncomfortable. "That's not the point," She said quietly.

"Unbelieveable! You are so unbelieveable!" Finch growled.

" _I'm_ unbelieveable! Just tell me who that girl was!"

"I don't know! I swear I don't know!" He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Please, Finch, just answer the question!"

"It's da damn truth!" He shouted, "Why can't ya' believe me?"

"I will when ya' give me some straight answers instead of all this crap."

"Whaddya want? I'll tell ya'." Finch yelled, standing a little taller, not letting Keys push him back anymore.

Trying in vain to reach his height, Keys straightened her back, "Give me somethin'. Somethin' so I know you ain't with her."

Swinging Keys around so her back was to the wall, Finch looked down at her, "Whaddya wanna hear."

"I want to hear you say something you haven't told anyone else."

A deafening silence rang over the fire escape.

Slowly, Finch backed off. "Okay."

Not wanting to miss it, Keys moved closer again, "Then shoot." Her voice was low.

"I- I-"

"Well, spit it out."

"Iloveyou."

Trying to speak, Keys said, "Wh-what?"

Seeming to gain confidence, Finch repeated himself, "I love you, Keys."

The silence returned, washing over the two red-faced teenagers.

"You have somethin' ta say?" Finch asked, stepping closer,

"Well… I guess…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then shoot." He copied her earlier movements.

Keys breathed deeply, "I said, in Queens, that I didn't like you-"

"-I know." Finch interrupted, "And I thought I misheard."

"You didn't mishear." She continued.

He frowned, "What?"

"I said I didn't like you."

Finch moved away, "Oh. I should go." His voice was small, child-like.

"Maybe you should." Keys hung her head. A little voice was screaming at her to just say 'I love you'. But Keys knew the power of those words. Was she quite ready to say them? Because, if she did, there was no going back.

"Is ya' sure ya' don't have anythin' ta say?" Finch tried one last time.

Facing him, her heart ached, _Yes! I do love you! I love your eyes, and your smile. Just kiss me, and hold me. I love you!_ "No." Turning to face the quiet New York City street, Keys wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Okay…" He climbed back into the lodging house quickly, "I'm gonna go talk to Stars."

Keys watched him go, falling to her knees and sobbing loudly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, dear readers... So theater104 is the best (As usual...) And she helped me so much with this. Love you!**

Finch collapsed when he was out of sight of the window. Hearing his quiet cries, Stars rushed out of her room to see who was upset. What she was not expecting to see was the tear streaked face of a Filipino boy. He looked so pitiful, crying softly.

"'Ey, 'ey…" She whispered, "What's wrong, bird boy?"

Tilting his head up to face her, Finch stuttered through his tears, "She- she said she-he don't-t l-like me."

"Are you sure?" Stars was aghast. "I'm postive Keys wouldn't say that."

"She did. Straight ta me face."

Stars was confused. Why would Keys deny her feelings so outright? "C'mon… Let's getcha to bed." Stars helped Finch limp back to the boy's room. "Now, sleep. I'll talk to her. She'll come 'round."

Comfortingly leaving, Stars tried to look calm. But once she was on her way to the fire escape, she was furious. How dare Keys do this? After all everyone's done for her!

"Keys!" Stars stormed onto the rusty staircase and stopped. Keys was shuddering on the floor, sobs racking her body. "Keys?"

"I love him. Do I? What's love?" She wailed, pressing her hands against her temples.

The dark haired girl crouched by her friend, "Keys, what happened?"

Keys rocked back and forth, "We got into a fight. A girl kissed him. I got jealous. I claimed he always lied to me. He told me his real name. I wouldn't tell him mine, and-and…"

"Why, that's great! He ain't ever told anyone that before." Stars pointed out excitedly.

But Keys' face told a different story, "Then… Then he told me he- he… he loved me." She choked out.

This was getting into dangerous territory, "Okay…"

"And- And I told him I didn't love him!" She burst out, rubbing her red eyes.

Stars wasn't sure what to say. "Keys, we both know that ain't the truth."

Keys frowned, "I know… but I can't say 'I love you'. It'd be too much for me… It's a huge leap from kissin' every now and again. It's commitment to him." She put her head in her hands, "I _don't_ do commitment, Stars. I… I don't know how."

"Ya' gotta learn, Keys. Ya' may not know, but ya' gotta learn."

"Did ya' learn?"

Stars shrugged, "Kinda, I guess. Ya' never really know if you've actually learned until you're sorta, stuck with them."

"I wanna know, Stars! He- Finch did what I couldn't. He told the whole truth. I can't. I'm scared, Stars…" Keys finished quietly.

"I know, kid, I know." Stars put her arms around Keys. "This is always the hardest part."

The brunette smiled a little, "Because I think I am… ya' know…"

"In love?" Stars pressed gently, "Ya' gotta say it, kid."

"Fine. I, Chloe Laurens, am in love with Finch." But then she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Chloe Laurens?" Came the response, "Is that ya' real name?"

Shaking her head quickly, Keys was wide eyed, "Nope. I didn't say Chloe Laurens. Who's Chloe?"

"You, obviously."

"Whaddaya' talkin' about?" Keys' voice went up an octave. Stars raised an eyebrow. "Well, Keys is better…"

"Chloe is better than _Lydia_ …"

Amending her first statement, Keys shook her head. "It-it don't matter, Stars. He's gone. He don't want to be well, _with_ me no more."

Stars smirked, "how ya' so sure about that?"

"Well, I just… I told him I didn't… So I thought…"

"Kid, ya' gave him so much. Even if ya' broke his heart, he'll come back. Cuz he loves ya', Keys. That don't just go away."

Keys's eyes had a small glow to them, "ya' sure?"

"Haven't been surer." Stars nods.

"That's good… Now, please, go. Ya' need ta get movin' and get this bird boy back."

Stars moved away, and towards the boys room. But Keys stayed, thinking. _Why should I make it easy for him? I can make him jealous... That would make him want me more, wouldn't it?_ Keys had an idea. It was stupid, but she didn't know that.

* * *

Finch was in the boys room, curled up asleep on his bunk. Shaking, his usual nightmares weren't there. A new one took over.

" _Keys!" He called, "Keys! Where are you?" He was in a room, unable to see walls, or a ceiling. Just a floor. And even that was hard to see._

 _Straining to see, he moved around, struggling to find something, anything familiar amongst the growing darkness._

 _A shadow soundlessly came up behind him. Finch felt a sharp blade press against his throat. Not daring to breath, he held still. Maybe if he didn't move, it would leave him be._

 _Keys appeared out of the darkness, standing still. She was ghostly, skin paler than he had ever seen it. Her usually shining eyes were vacant. Unmoving, she didn't even flinch as the shadow turned on her._

 _The shadow dove away from Finch, heading towards Keys. Throwing himself at the shadow, Finch tried to wrestle it off Keys. But it wouldn't relinquish its grip._

" _Let go!" He screamed, twisting and punching, wishing the shadow would leave. "Let her go! Keys!"_

 _Keys was lying still, body taking the beatings. Like a doll, she shook every time it hit her, but didn't get up._

 _It hissed at tossed Finch off like a feather. Without a scream, Keys was on the ground, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her beautiful green eyes were dull and cloudy. Her silky hair was covered in a layer of dirt, all matted. Her body was broken, floppy and cool to the touch. She had a small smile on her face. It was haunting and cold, no warmth like usual._

" _No." His voice was a hoarse whisper "No no no." He shook her lifeless body, "Keys… Come back. No, I need you. Keys!"_

"Finch?" An echoing voice pulled him out of his dream. "Finch, I need you to wake up for me."

Sitting up quickly, Finch gasped for air.

Stars was standing over his bunk, eyes filled with concern. "Finch, ya' okay?"

"Um, yeah… I'se is fine." He shuddered at the memory of Keys's lifeless eyes.

"Are ya' sure?" She asked, studying his face.

Finch moved away from her, averting his eyes. "Yep. Fine."

Stars took his hands, "Finch, ya' can't lie to me." She helped Finch out of his bed, leading him downstairs.

"Stars, really, I gotta go to sleep-"

"Ya' ain't been sleepin', Finch, I know that. The nightmares. They back?"

His eyes widened, "Not back. They ain't back."

"Finch," Stars said seriously. "There's nothin' wrong with havin' nightmares. But if they're back, ya' gotta tell me. _Tell somebody_."

Finch shook his head quickly. "I'm a coward. The dreams are jus' proof of that."

"Finch, listen to me," Stars ran a hand through her knotted hair. "Everyone here has nightmares. That don't make ya' a coward."

"Race don't have nightmares. _Ya'_ don't."

Stars scoffed. "I don't have nightmares? Don't ya' remember what happened last year?"

He pressed his lips together, "Yeah… I remember."

"I still have nightmares about… ya' know. That ain't somethin' to be ashamed of."

"I wanna talk to someone… But no one wants ta' talk ta' me."

"I'll talk to ya'," Stars smiled softly. "If ya' need to talk, I'm always here."

Dark eyes filled with tears as Finch internally collapsed, "I need her, Stars. Please… She- she makes me, I dunno, happy. Ya' gotta help me."

"Help ya' what?" She pressed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Help me be with her. Cuz if I ain't with her…" Finch gripped his slingshot tightly.

Stars sighed sadly, "I get it, bird boy. And yeah, I'll help ya'."

With the ghost of a smile fluttering onto his face, Stars received a small hug.

"Thank you, Stars. Thank you."

 **OKAY. That was hard to write... But I pushed through! So, have fun guessing what comes next. Lemme tell ya, Keys is gonna make some stupid choices...**


	11. Chapter 10

**My dears, I am so so so sorry I haven't posted for awhile. Musicals, school, friends... Okay, no excuses! Here's Chapter 10. Thanks again (and as always) to theater104, and this time to daughterofterpsichore for all their help! Now, I know you may want to slap Keys right now. Don't worry, that's the point. She'll get better, I swear! Now, on with the story.**

The streets of New York City were bustling with pedestrians and shoppers. Keys was preparing to go sell to a teenage boy across the street from her, when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" She spun around, and stopped dead. It was Oscar Delancey, looking apprehensive, "Oscar? What do you want?"

He let go of her arm, "Well, I was wondering if I could buy a paper."

"A pape'? You work around the circulation desk, why would ya'-" Keys paused. She knew flirting when she saw it. And she also knew that Finch was three feet behind her. "A pape'? Sure."

Oscar smiled, and Keys had to admit, he wasn't bad looking. Pulling a newspaper out of her bag, Keys put on her prettiest smile. He handed her a penny, but she waved it off.

"Please. This one's on the house." Oscar scratched his head.

"I have to pay you back somehow… How about lunch tomorrow?"

Keys fluttered her lashes, while she had a mental debate.

 _It is really nice of him to offer lunch. But at the same time, I should refuse… I am still kinda dating Finch. Or am I? If I'm available, then going out to lunch with him isn't a crime. On the other hand, he is a Delancy Brother, and they're supposed to be no good. But on the other hand maybe if I make Finch jealous, he'll realize that he wants to make up. On the other hand… oh what the hell!_

"I'd love to come. Where should I meet you?"

Oscar winked, "Right here would be fine. And make sure to dress nicely!" Then, he began to walk away with a bounce to his step.

Keys straightened her cap and called the headline once more. She had a date with a Delancey… This should be fun!

"Why ya' gettin' all dolled up?" Stars asked, watching Keys carefully brush her hair. She was in her best green dress that accentuated her curves and long legs.

"I'm going out with Oscar today. He offered to buy me lunch. Ain't that sweet?" She cooed, pulling on her normal boots. Taking a long look in the mirror, Keys blew the reflection a kiss.

Stars looked at her with a funny expression, "Oscar? I thought ya' was with Finch?"

"I'm not. And since when was my love life any of _your_ business? That's right, it's not." And with that, Keys flipped her hair.

"It's been my business since Finch started havin' nightmares. Nightmares about _you_."

Keys paused, "What do you mean, Stars?"

"I mean that Finch is havin' nightmares about you leavin' him. You gettin' hurt… They'se is serious, Keys."

"Stars, I can't be attached. I've been thinkin', and he needs to come back on his own. I won't chase him." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Stars frowned, "And why not? He was almost killed for ya'. Isn't that enough?"

Keys threw her hairbrush on the bed angrily, "What's with you? I can do what I want and ya' can't do nothin' about it!"

"You don't gotta do this to prove a point. Finch already would do anythin' for ya'."

"Oscar might be wonderful, but you'd never know, because nobody ever gave him a chance!"

"Bullshit!"

She gasped, "Stars!"

"Keys, I'm just sayin', don't do this."

"You can't do anythin'. I'm going, and that's final."

At the street corner where Oscar told her to meet him, he was there. Oscar was holding a perky daisy, and when Keys walked up to him, he held out his arm.

She giggled, "What a gentleman!"

"I try." Oscar led her to a nice sidewalk cafe, and pulled the chair out for her, "Thank you for coming. It's hard for me to interact with girls, since I have such an infamous reputation. You're one of the only people who saw past the rumors."

Oscar was quite the charmer when he wanted to be. _Maybe he isn't so bad…_ She thought. "Well, I always try to delve deeper than what's on the outside." But she flinched. That's what she told herself about Finch.

After the two had ordered, Oscar put his hand on hers. Keys started moved it, then relaxed. She knew that there's two ways to go about things. There was the flirty way and there was friendly way. The friendly way would be the easiest, since Oscar seemed like he was looking for a kind companion. But the flirty way would be more fun.

"Thank you so much for inviting me." Keys nibbled on her croissant. It was warm, flaky, and nothing like she'd ever eaten before.

"Of course. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't look at me is if I'm something to be hated."

She leaned closer and batted her lashes sympathetically, "Why would anyone hate you?"

Oscar laughed, "Well, my brother and my reputations are… quite tarnished… to say the least."

"I don't think that's true. Ya' seem like a great guy. First off, ya' personality is sparkling-"

"-Like your eyes?" He interrupted and Keys genuinely blushed. He was such the gentleman! It was new to her, to be treated so much like… like a lady. _Finch_ had never been smooth with her, she had to go to him. _Finch_ never gave her charming compliments. _Finch_ didn't talk so easily with her.

Keys let his fingers trace her hands outline on the table, but couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't meant to be. Oscar was wonderful, but Keys's heart tugged in a different direction. Tugged towards the sky. Like a bird. _Like a bird…_ Keys thought. _No! Don't do this to yourself! Let him come after you, not the other way around. Finch will come back, but on his own time. Now just enjoy yourself!_

Oscar abruptly grabbed her hand. "Can I ask you something?" He was very serious right now.

"Um, sure?" Keys bit her lip nervously. Was he okay?

"Can I kiss you?" He swallowed, leaning on the table. "Sorry to be so forward…"

Keys was speechless, before trying to say no, but it came out, "Yea-ah?"

Oscar grinned, and kissed her on the lips. It was short, but he seemed satisfied. Keys was breathless. Who'd have thought she'd would kiss a Delancey?

"Thank you." He smiled, looking at her with a content demeanor.

After paying the bill, Oscar left, leaving Keys sitting alone at the table. _What the hell just happened?_ She wondered. _I didn't like that at all… Actually, it was awful. I never want to do that again._ Keys decided, wiping her mouth off.

Walking down the city street, Keys fiddled with her necklace. The Lodging House came into view, and she took a deep breath before going inside.

"H-hey, Stars." Keys muttered, changing into a large flannel and pants. She threw the dress into the back of the tiny closet, and sat down heavily, sighing loudly.

"I can't believe ya' did that, Keys." Stars crossed her arms. "I can't believe ya' did that to him."

"Well, Oscar asked me if he could kiss me, not the other way a-"

"What!" Stars grabbed Keys' shoulder. "Ya' let him kiss ya'!"

"Yes. And I'll have you know that he was a very good kisser." Keys lied, braiding her hair. "So there."

Stars gasped. "Didja really just say that? Ya' think Oscar Delancey is a good kisser?"

Keys frowned angrily, "So what? I can have my own opinions. And you're just mad because I'm not limiting my options. Finch is-" She stopped, "What I mean is-" Keys couldn't think of anything to say.

"What is Finch? Not good enough?"

"No! Well, he's just too scared to kiss me or anything. I initiate everything, and even then, he's quick to let go." She defended, turning away.

Keys was being a right idiot, "This is so stupid. Is that really the most important part of a relationship?"

"It's not! I just- All I- Ya' know what?" Keys fumed, "I do care about Finch. I don't want to be with Oscar! It's just too damn hard to be with someone who's too scared to hug you, or hold your hand. Finch is a flighty bird, and I love that, but sometimes it's easier to just be with someone who will- I dunno- willingly touch you without minutes of coaxing."

Stars stopped, staring at Keys, "Well then… But still-" She recovered from her momentary shock, "-Isn't Finch worth it? Or do ya' need a guy who will kiss ya' at a seconds notice?"

Keys shook her head, "No. I just feel like Finch shouldn't be scared to be with me. He should warm up to me, then I don't have to persuade him to do every little thing. He can make his own choices. And if Finch never kisses me again, I'd be fine with that. Just as long as I know he cares."

 **Thank you for reading! Chapter 11 is in the works, and if you have something to say to Keys, she'd be glad to hear it... Though, let's not be too mean! :)**


End file.
